The Squib
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Le plus grand rêve d'Argus Rusard avait toujours été de parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard main dans la main avec son frère. Alors, chaque jour le rapprochant de son onzième anniversaire, il devenait de plus en plus impatient de recevoir sa lettre. Vint le jour fatidique, où son frère reçut la précieuse enveloppe et où lui, resta les mains vides. Récit d'une enfance brisée.


**TuAuteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre**** :** The Squib

**Rating :** K. Ou K+ à la rigueur, je ne sais pas bien…

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Pad'Chan, bien entendu ! Heureusement que t'es là, toi, je t'assure ! XD

**Disclaimer :** Argus Rusard et les personnages de Harry Potter en général ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris. En revanche, Fergus, le hibou et le chat ainsi que les parents des garçons sont à moi !

**Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ? :** Euh, un OS. Un peu long pour un tel sujet (genre… Trente pages ?), certes, mais… Je le voulais. Et puis je me suis prise au jeu de « j'invente le passé d'un perso secondaire et totalement oublié » et je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'arrêter… XD D'où les grosses _grosses __**grosses**_ellipses temporelles à la fin… _Mea culpa_ U_U Donc voilà. Petit album de scènes d'enfance de Rusard, tristes ou pas, drôles ou pas, méchantes ou pas, attendues ou pas. J'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire, parce que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à tout écrire !

**Résumé :** Un enfant brisé, une fraternité déchirée, une vie gâchée… Des rêves qui s'écroulent, un ciel qui s'assombrit, une amertume qui s'installe… Argus Rusard, dix ans, Cracmol.

**Note :** Ca fait déjà quelques temps que je me demande comment la famille de Rusard a pu réagir face au fait qu'il soit un Cracmol. Ce OS s'intitule « The Squib » (« Le Cracmol » en VO) pour cette raison. Parce que c'est celui dont on ne se souvient pas. Je développe cependant une autre théorie en parallèle, mais je ne vous dis rien à ce sujet…

**Note bis :**En dehors du fait qu'il soit dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques et qu'il a Miss Teigne, on ne sait presque rien de Rusard. J'ai fait des recherches, bien sûr, mais rien de bien intéressant ne m'est tombé sous la main. En connaissance de cause, la majorité des informations que vous trouverez dans ce OS sont _de mon fait_.

**Note ter :** Bon, il est vrai que les garçons sont censés avoir dix ans… Mais quand je me relis, j'ai plus l'impression qu'ils en ont quatorze ou quinze… Désolée pour ça, mais je les voulais un peu plus matures que les autres… J'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop…

**Playlist possible :** Bon alors… J'ai écrit ce OS avec principalement deux chansons : _**I'll be there for you**_, qui appartient aux Rembrandts (et qui également est le générique de la série _Friends_) et _**The Launch**_, qui fait partie de l'OST du film _Armageddon_ (#26 du premier CD). La première étant pour les passages entre les deux frères et la deuxième pour tous les passages que je voulais tristes… J'espère que ça colle au texte ! XD

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

xXx The Squib xXx

* * *

**_

La naissance des jumeaux Rusard était attendue depuis longtemps. Leurs parents avaient pris toutes les dispositions pour que les enfants naissent dans de bonnes conditions et en bonne santé. Tout le monde avait été averti de leur imminente arrivée et semblait aussi ravi que les Rusard père et mère. L'enthousiasme général était communicatif malgré la charge de travail que cette double naissance apporterait. Les Rusard voulaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leur descendance et ils l'auraient, assurément.

**oOo oOo**

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. Après quatre longues heures passées en salle de travail, Fergus et Argus Rusard virent enfin le jour, à la plus grande joie de leurs parents.

Fergus, l'aîné, braillait tout ce qu'il pouvait, semblant être incapable de se calmer. Emmitouflé dans une couverture jaune pâle, le garçon fut confié à une sage-mage, tandis que son cadet inquiétait davantage son entourage.

Le petit respirait mais restait silencieux et étrangement immobile dans les bras de sa mère. De même, il semblait de corpulence plus chétive que celle de son jumeau, moins robuste. Le verdict tomba rapidement dans l'oreille horrifiée de ses parents : le nouveau-né pourrait ne pas survivre à sa première nuit, faute d'avoir eu un développement normal. Les vingt-quatre heures suivantes seraient déterminantes pour le jeune Argus.

**oOo oOo**

Finalement, Argus vécut et grandit aux côtés de son frère. Physiquement, les garçons étaient identiques. Un peu plus grands que la moyenne, yeux marron pétillants et cheveux bruns. Caractériellement parlant, c'était toute autre chose. Là où Fergus adorait rire, jouer et chahuter, Argus préférait le calme d'une bibliothèque, la réflexion et les études. Cela expliquait pourquoi le cadet Rusard n'avait que très peu d'amis…

Magiquement parlant, les pouvoirs de Fergus semblaient déborder de son corps quand ceux de son jumeau restaient plus calmes. Quasiment… Inexistants, pour ainsi dire. Ils avaient fêté leur sixième anniversaire la veille, et les parents des garçons commençaient à se poser quelques questions…

**oOo oOo**

Le temps passa, et bientôt les enfants Rusard furent en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Argus n'avait toujours pas montré de dons pour la magie, mais chacun restait confiant en ses capacités. Après tout, Fergus en débordait et ils étaient jumeaux le lien était facile à effectuer. Néanmoins, les Rusard espéraient de tout cœur se fourvoyer et attendaient la lettre prouvant qu'ils étaient effectivement dans l'erreur avec beaucoup d'espoir.

Peu de temps avant de recevoir leurs lettres respectives, leurs parents les emmenèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Chacun des deux aurait droit à un animal de compagnie durant sa scolarité et il avait été convenu que le plus tôt serait le mieux pour se les procurer, afin de les habituer le plus possible à la présence des garçons.

Ainsi donc, Argus et Fergus furent accompagnés à l'animalerie magique par leur père. Emerveillés, les deux garçons parcoururent les allées, observant tour à tour les crapauds, les chouettes et autres animaux. Puis Argus s'aventura du côté des félins, laissant son frère en admiration devant un magnifique hibou aux plumes bleu-gris et hululant doucement.

Argus avança lentement dans le rayon. Autour de lui, une cinquantaine de chats braquaient leurs regards curieux sur lui. Tigrés, noirs, persans, siamois, communs aux yeux dorés, verts, marrons, bleus… Il y en avait de toute sorte et pour tous les goûts. Puis soudain, son regard en accrocha un autre. Intense, planté profondément en lui Argus n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de similaire. Comme si, une fois qu'il détournerait les yeux, il avait la certitude que le soleil ne se lèverait plus jamais. Comme si, une fois qu'il détournerait les yeux, le sol se déroberait sous ses pieds, lui promettant mille et unes tortures.

Comme hypnotisé, le jeune garçon fit un pas en direction de la cage, puis un autre. Quand il fut suffisamment près d'elle, il leva lentement la main, afin de ne pas effrayer l'animal y reposant. Mais les précautions prises par Argus semblaient inutiles. Le chat – puisque c'en était un – ne paraissait pas être apeuré. Bien au contraire confortablement allongé dans sa cage, il ronronnait doucement, ses prunelles dorées fixées sur le garçon. Sa queue battait doucement l'air derrière lui et, lorsqu'Argus approcha ses doigts à travers les barreaux de métal pour le caresser, l'animal approcha doucement sa tête de lui-même.

Au moment où la main d'Argus se posa sur le crâne du chat et commença à le cajoler, les ronronnements reprirent de plus belle. Alors, le jeune futur sorcier sut, et un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Ce serait cet animal, et pas un autre.

Heureux, il se précipita à travers les rayons en courant pour avertir son père qu'il avait fait son choix. L'homme discutait avec la propriétaire de la boutique et Fergus se tenait à ses côtés, attendant sagement de pouvoir quitter la boutique. Argus aperçut alors une cage aux pieds de son jumeau son frère avait manifestement jeté son dévolu sur le hibou aux plumes bleu-gris.

« Et bien, tu as l'air content, Argus… », remarqua son père.

« En effet, Père. », acquiesça le garçon, plus enthousiaste que jamais. « Je viens de faire mon choix. »

« Oh, et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à emporter cette merveille… », intervint alors la vendeuse, avec un sourire commercial plaqué sur le visage. « Pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'animal en question, jeune homme ? »

Un hochement de tête plus tard, leur père payait et Argus se retrouvait avec les bras chargés de la cage et du chat – qui s'avéra en fait être une chatte – qui s'évertuait bizarrement à éloigner quiconque approchait de l'enfant. Fergus, esquissant une grimace de dégoût – lui avait toujours détesté les chats – s'empressa d'éloigner la cage de Sokaris – car c'était ainsi qu'il avait baptisé son hibou, du nom de la divinité Egyptienne – des griffes du félin.

« Cesse donc de feuler, stupide animal ! », siffla-t-il, le regard noir, alors qu'il venait de toucher l'épaule de son jumeau. « J'ai encore le droit de toucher mon frère si l'envie m'en prend ! »

« Allons, Fergus… Tu dois surement lui faire peur… Ce n'est rien. », tenta de temporiser Argus, en haussant les épaules.

Il n'était pas aussi prompt que son frère à l'énervement. Argus préférait toujours régler les conflits grâce à la discussion quand c'était possible. Malheureusement, son frère s'enflammait beaucoup trop facilement à son goût.

« Lui faire peur ? », s'outra Fergus. « Mais nous sommes complètement identiques ! »

Un petit rire échappa au cadet des jumeaux, alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique.

« Et bien, apparemment, pas tant que ça ! », s'esclaffa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas combien il était proche de la vérité…

**oOo oOo**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Madame Rusard alla réveiller ses fils, elle eut la surprise de voir son cadet roulé en boule sous ses couvertures et son chat vautré sur lui. L'animal ne l'avait pas lâché, la veille au soir en fait, depuis qu'Argus l'avait sorti de sa cage, le chat semblait ne vivre que pour lui.

Bizarrement cependant, la femme n'était pas plus étonnée que cela. Argus avait toujours eu un meilleur feeling avec les animaux qu'avec les autres enfants, donc le voir si captivé par le chat et inversement n'était pas si… Etrange. C'était juste… Normal.

Argus s'éveilla doucement, se frottant les yeux et baillant, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Madame Rusard déposa un baiser sur son front et s'en alla réveiller Fergus dans sa chambre. Le chat descendit doucement du lit et vint se poster dans le chambranle de la porte, puis tourna la tête vers le garçon comme si elle manifestait ouvertement le fait qu'elle l'attendait pour descendre.

Argus, encore à moitié endormi, ne fit pas du tout attention à son animal de compagnie et commença à se déplacer au radar. Le chat se mit à ronronner et, ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers menant à la cuisine.

Toujours quasiment endormi, Argus s'installa à table, en face de Fergus qui, lui, était parfaitement réveillé. L'aîné des jumeaux étouffa un rire à la vue de son cadet c'était pour ainsi dire toujours ainsi. Argus n'avait jamais été du matin, et cela avait toujours amusé son frère. C'était pour ainsi dire leur petit rituel Argus grognait dans son bol pendant que Fergus se moquait gentiment de lui à propos de son léger problème matinal. S'en suivait en général une petite bagarre, toujours remportée par l'aîné, suivie d'une partie d'échecs sorciers ou de bataille explosive, le tout sous l'œil bienveillant de leurs parents.

Sauf que cette fois-ci – et toutes celles qui suivraient – était différente. Lorsque le chat grimpa d'autorité sur ses genoux, Argus sursauta légèrement avant de venir blottir ses mains dans l'épaisse fourrure du félin, lequel se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

Voyant l'animal faire, Fergus serra les dents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait que le chat ne l'appréciait pas. Depuis leur première « rencontre » à l'animalerie magique, l'animal était ouvertement hostile envers sa personne, mais personne ne semblait réellement le remarquer.

Ses parents pensaient qu'il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation à son nouvel environnement et son frère disait qu'il l'effrayait. Mais il était identique à Argus ! Personne ne pouvait les différencier, à par leurs parents ! Comment se pouvait-il qu'un simple animal puisse le remarquer ? C'était impossible tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant…

Fergus frissonna lorsqu'il croisa le regard doré du chat. Force, fierté, puissance, détermination. Déglutissant péniblement, le jeune garçon détourna le regard. Il avait l'impression d'être comme… Ecrasé. Oppressé. Traqué. Apeuré, le garçon se recula rapidement et fit tomber sa chaise en arrière, respirant bruyamment.

Argus, se réveillant sous le coup de l'agitation, lui adressa un regard torve, avant de repasser sa main dans la fourrure de son félin.

« Et ben ? », demanda bêtement. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Son frère se crispa à la question. Silencieusement, il ramassa sa chaise pour la remettre en place et se rassit doucement.

« R-Rien… J'ai cru voir une araignée sur la table… », hasarda Fergus, le rouge aux joues.

Argus pouffa.

« Une araignée ? », répéta-t-il. « Je ne te savais pas arachnophobe, pourtant… »

« Gnagnagna… », grogna son aîné, boudeur. « Je ne le suis pas. »

Le cadet ricana.

« T'entends ça, le chat ? », fit-il. « Fergus a eu peur d'une pauvre petite araignée ! »

Le félin se mit à ronronner de plus belle.

« T'as vu ça ? Même lui, il se moque de toi ! Ah ah ! », rit Argus, clairement amusé.

Fergus serra les poings sous la table de la cuisine.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je croyais que c'était une femelle… », rouspéta-t-il.

« C'est vrai… », acquiesça Argus, pensif. « Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire… »

« Et si tu lui donnais un nom, pour commencer ? Quelque chose à connotation féminine, pour ne pas trop oublier ? », proposa son frère, l'air de rien.

Son cadet haussa des épaules, signifiant qu'il préférait remettre la réflexion à plus tard. Alors, Fergus décida qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter la table et s'employa à la débarrasser. Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour récupérer le bol bleu de son frère, cependant, le chat se gonfla et se mit à feuler bruyamment, donnant des coups de patte dans le vide les séparant.

Le regard de Fergus se fit noir et se mit à fusiller le félin qui sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« Ca suffit ! », siffla le garçon tendit que son jumeau tentait de calmer son animal.

En vain. Le félin grimpa sur la table et se mit à miauler agressivement contre lui. En face de lui, Argus le regardait les yeux exorbités.

« Tu vois ce que je te disais ! », cria Fergus. « Ton chat ne veut plus que je t'approche ! »

« Mais… », commença Argus. « C'est idiot, pourquoi voudrait-il t'attaquer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, hein ? Je ne lui ai rien fait, moi, à cette petite teigne ! A croire qu'elle veut m'éloigner de toi ! », répliqua vertement son jumeau.

« Quoi ? Mais non, c'est ridicule, enfin ! »

« Comment ça, c'est ridicule ! Déjà hier après-midi, à l'animalerie magique, elle l'a fait aussi ! Ou hier soir, quand je t'ai proposé une partie d'échecs, et que nous n'avons pas pu jouer parce qu'elle était là et qu'elle grognait après moi ! Ou encore quand nous sommes allés nous coucher, et que je n'ai pas pu t'embrasser sans qu'elle ne me saute dessus ! », déballa violemment Fergus. « Je ne peux même plus t'approcher sans risquer de me faire griffer ou mordre ! »

Son frère était scotché. Les yeux ronds, il observait sa parfaite copie sans savoir quoi dire. Il était vrai qu'il avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son chat, mais cela ne pouvait pas signifier ce que Fergus avançait… N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ça n'était qu'un animal… Juste un chat. Peut-être était-il perdu grâce à leur trop grande ressemblance ? Mais là encore, ça ne tenait bien pas la route. Pas du tout.

« Ecoute… », soupira Argus. « Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose, moi, dans tout ça… »

« Pardon ! », s'enflamma aussitôt Fergus.

« Bah non… », fit son frère en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. « Je ne suis pas responsable de son comportement, que je sache… »

« C'est _ton_ chat ! », assena l'aîné, rouge de colère. « Et pourquoi la laisses-tu te suivre en permanence ? J'aimerais pouvoir passer un moment tranquille avec toi sans qu'elle ne vienne me cracher au visage ! C'est vraiment trop te demander ! »

Argus se sentit penaud. Fergus semblait vraiment triste d'avoir été mis à l'écart – d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment exact. Lui n'avait rien fait pour amener à cette situation il n'avait rien fait non plus pour l'améliorer. C'était vrai que maintenant que son frère en parlait, Argus remarquait que son chat agissait étrangement. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, lui ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser la pauvre bête enfermée dans sa cage tout le jour durant ! Ce serait juste atroce, pour elle… Alors, Argus décida de ne pas trop envenimer les choses.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? », demanda-t-il.

Fergus soupira. Déçu du manque de réaction de son frère, il haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, Argus. J'en sais rien… », souffla-t-il.

Puis il s'en alla vers les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, son frère entendait la porte de sa chambre claquer et leur mère entrait dans la cuisine, alarmée d'avoir perçu les prémices d'une dispute, chose qui n'arriverait qu'extrêmement rarement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Argus ? », questionna-t-elle, inquiète de ne pas voir Fergus autour d'elle.

Le garçon mit quelques temps à répondre. Il était sous le choc de la façon dont son jumeau s'était retiré. Il montrait habituellement plus de verve et de combativité…

« Rien d'important, Mère… », lâcha-t-il finalement, presque amèrement, avant de débarrasser lui-même la table et de s'éclipser sans plus d'explication, son chat juste derrière lui.

**oOo oOo**

Fergus n'adressa pas la parole à son frère de toute une semaine suite à cette querelle. La plupart du temps, il ne descendait que pour manger avant de retourner s'enfermer à double tour dans son repaire. Argus, lui, souffrait de ce brusque éloignement. Il était certain que son jumeau éprouvait les mêmes choses, mais c'était lui qui avait décidé de cela. Alors, il avait opté pour l'ignorance pure et simple. Feinte, bien évidemment, parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas passer à côté de leur lien…

Malgré l'absence de son frère à ses côtés, Argus n'était pas seul. Le chat était là. La plupart du temps, Argus s'occupait de lui trouver un nom. Chaque possibilité était proposée à l'animal, qui les avait toutes refusées jusqu'à présent. Le pauvre garçon commençait à être à court d'idées lorsqu'il se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son frère.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, hein ? Je ne lui ai rien fait, moi, à cette petite teigne ! A croire qu'elle veut m'éloigner de toi ! »_

En soi, ce n'était pas très flatteur, il était d'accord, mais… Après tout, il avait proposé pire.

« Hé, le chat… », s'adressa-t-il à l'animal, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés dans le jardin des Rusard, à l'ombre d'un pin Weymouth. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Miss Teigne » ? »

Le félin, qui était occupé à chasser une souris à ses pieds, releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et, contrairement à bien des fois auparavant, il s'assit tranquillement. Argus soupira imperceptiblement. Normalement, si la proposition ne lui plaisait pas, elle le lui faisait savoir automatiquement. Coups de griffes, feulements mécontents… Elle savait se faire comprendre. Là, en revanche, elle semblait réfléchir à la chose…

Par moments, Argus se posait certaines questions. Son chat semblait réellement comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle réagissait comme réagiraient des _humains_. En premier lieu, il y avait son inimitié envers Fergus. Ensuite, sa façon de le suivre partout, ou son désir de toujours être au centre de son attention… Puis ce genre de chose. Il fallait avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un chat semblant écouter, entendre, comprendre véritablement chacune de ses paroles… Avec un haussement d'épaules, Argus se fit la réflexion que toutes ses pensées étaient idiotes. Il avait beau être un sorcier, le chat n'en restait pas moins un animal domestique, bête et simple…

Apparemment sorti de ses pensées, le félin avait recommencé à ronronner bruyamment tout en se frottant à son propriétaire. Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es d'accord ? », questionna-t-il, éberlué.

En réponse, le chat frotta sa tête contre lui encore plus fort. Le nom fut donc adopté.

« Cool ! », s'enthousiasma Argus, riant. « Quand je vais dire à Fergus que j'ai trouvé ton prénom grâce à lui ! »

**oOo oOo**

Le lendemain matin, alors que le tonnerre se déchainait au dehors, Argus décida de prendre les choses en mains. Sa dispute avec Fergus commençait à réellement lui peser… C'était quand même son frère ! Son jumeau, qui plus est… Ils n'avaient beau avoir que dix ans, la bête était coriace, mais tout de même… Une semaine et un jour ! Ils avaient battu leur propre record !

Sans un bruit, Argus se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Il avait au préalable pris le soin d'enfermer Miss Teigne dans sa cage. Ca n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais il avait réussi à convaincre la bête de se laisser faire.

_« Tu comprends, c'est mon frère… », lui avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille, les yeux dans les yeux. « C'est mon frère, et je l'aime… Alors, s'il te plait, sois sympa avec lui. Une fois qu'on sera à Poudlard, ça ira mieux, okay ? Mais jusque là, contrôle-toi. »_

_ Le chat avait hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment, du moins Argus en avait-il eu l'impression. Puis il s'était glissé hors de sa chambre et s'était faufilé dans le couloir._

Argus se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il était légèrement tendu, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi. Peut-être craignait-il de se faire rejeter… Ou alors avait-il peur que son frère ne veuille pas l'écouter ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains, cependant, il entendit du bruit derrière la porte et sentit la crainte l'envahir.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur Fergus. Le garçon semblait parfaitement éveillé et Argus remarque avec un temps de retard qu'il ne portait plus son pyjama. Son frère serra les dents à sa vue sans lui adresser un seul mot, et passa à côté de lui sans un regard de plus, dans l'espoir d'atteindre les escaliers. Argus se précipita à sa suite.

« Fergus, attends ! », cria-t-il.

Son aîné se crispa brièvement alors qu'il allait descendre la première marche, mais continua sa descente.

« Hey, je te parle ! », assena Argus tout en agrippant le haut de pyjama de son frère, lequel fut bien obligé de s'arrêter.

Un éclair zébra alors le ciel, et tous les deux sursautèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », grinça Fergus, pas du tout à mène à la discussion, en se retournant.

Argus leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Je voulais juste… M'excuser. », confessa-t-il, en prenant un air penaud, et en croisant intérieurement les doigts pour que son jumeau n'insiste pas.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise. A nouveau, le tonnerre se fit entendre. Puis…

« T'en as mis, du temps… », marmonna Fergus, en croisant les bras.

Argus esquissa un grand sourire et sauta presque dans les bras de son jumeau.

« Désolé… Le plus dur a été de convaincre Miss Teigne de nous laisser tous les deux, en fait… », chuchota-t-il.

« Miss Teigne ? », s'étonna l'aîné.

« Ouais. Mon chat. »

Argus craignit un instant que Fergus ne reparte en dispute à la mention de l'animal mais son jumeau ne sembla pas prompt à cela. A la place, il se contenta de dodeliner de la tête, d'un air appréciateur.

« Ca lui va bien… », commenta-t-il distraitement en reprenant la descente de l'escalier.

**oOo oOo**

Le mois de Juillet touchait à sa fin. La bonne humeur était revenue chez Argus et Fergus. Les jumeaux avaient repris leurs activités habituelles, au grand damne de Miss Teigne qui n'était parfois pas autorisée à les suivre. Dans ces cas-là, le félin restait sagement avec Madame Rusard, à l'observer s'agiter dans toute la maison.

Argus était véritablement ravi d'avoir pu arranger la situation. Il avait retrouvé toute la complicité qui le liait à son frère et se congratulait intérieurement de ne pas avoir laissé la situation croupir plus que cela.

Ce matin-là, alors que les deux garçons étaient attablés pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, un hululement strident se fit entendre. Madame Rusard se précipita à la fenêtre la plus proche et laissa échapper un cri de joie.

« C'est un hibou de Poudlard ! », s'exclama-t-elle, extatique. « Les enfants ! Ce sont vos lettres d'admission ! »

Aussitôt, ses deux fils se levèrent et vinrent se poster à ses côtés, pépiant et sautant dans tous les sens. Ils s'imaginaient déjà sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils se voyaient déjà hanter les couloirs de Poudlard, vêtus de robes noires arborant l'écusson de leur maison respective – Argus rêvait de faire ses premiers pas dans le monde de la magie chez les Serdaigle, tandis que Fergus, de par son caractère, se plaisait à se voir chez les Gryffondor…

Le hibou se posa en douceur sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tendit immédiatement la patte. Madame Rusard détacha les lettres qui y étaient attachées et, fébrilement, ouvrit la première du paquet.

« Fergus ! Félicitations, mon chéri, tu es officiellement un sorcier ! », congratula chaudement la mère.

« Faites-moi voir ! Faites-moi voir ! », geignit l'aîné des jumeaux, à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux.

Madame Rusard lui remit la lettre et entreprit de mettre la main sur celle de son cadet, qui ne cessait de la lui demander. Chose étrange, il n'y avait aucun courrier adressé au nom d'Argus : la lettre restante contenait la liste de fournitures de Fergus.

« Mais… », commença Argus. « Comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien reçu ! »

« Je ne sais pas, mon chéri… », répondit sa mère, mal à l'aise. « Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un simple oubli ? »

« Oh… »

L'enthousiasme d'Argus retomba instantanément. Fergus, inquiet, lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Moi je suis sûr que ça n'est qu'un simple oubli ! », lui assura-t-il. « Tu te souviens de notre promesse ? Toi et moi à Poudlard, Argus ! Toi et moi ! »

Son frère cadet lui répondit par un petit sourire.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison… », fit-il tout de même, d'un ton peu convaincu, pendant que Fergus lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

**oOo oOo**

Le soir même, alors qu'Argus et Fergus venaient de s'endormir, Madame Rusard attendit son mari dans leur salon. La pauvre femme se rongeait les ongles, désespérée qu'il tarde tant à rentrer. Enfin, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et l'homme apparut, complètement ruisselant de pluie. Sa femme lui laissa le temps de se débarrasser de son imperméable.

« C'est pas possible… », grogna-t-il dans sa barbe. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le portoloin soit en retard ? J'aimerais arriver à l'heure pour… »

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur sa femme. Elle semblait gênée, et remuait sur le coussin du canapé.

« Pleasence ? », appela-t-il.

Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. A peine l'eut-il touchée qu'elle sursauta et se mit à trembler. De plus en plus inquiet, l'homme réitéra son appel, lequel sembla cette fois attendre sa cible.

« Oh, Alphaïce… », se mit à pleurer Pleasence. « C'est… C'est horrible… Argus… Il… »

A ces mots, l'homme sentit la panique l'envahir.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose aux garçons ? », demanda-t-il, angoissé, prêt à monter à l'étage pour vérifier que son enfant allait bien.

« Non… Le hibou… Poudlard… Lettres… », balbutia sa femme, de façon tout à fait incohérente. « Notre fils… Argus… »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, Pleasence… », la pressa l'homme. « Argus a reçu quelque chose de P… »

Et tout d'un coup, quelque chose sombra dans la poitrine d'Alphaïce. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier…

« Oh, Merlin… », gémit-il lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de sa femme.

Oui, naturellement… Cela expliquait l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait…

« Est-on vraiment certains qu'il ne peut y avoir d'erreur ? »

Pleasence se calma petit à petit, blottie dans les bras de son époux.

« Les médecins ont été formels, Alphaïce… », murmura-t-elle. « Argus n'a jamais montré de signe de magie auparavant, et il n'a pas reçu la lettre de Poudlard… »

S'entendre le dire rendit la situation encore plus vraie et ramena les larmes aux yeux de la mère des jumeaux. Alors, elle se pelotonna encore un peu plus contre son époux, et se laisse aller à son chagrin.

Oui, les médecins avaient été clairs sur ce point-là. Malgré le fait que Fergus déborde de magie, cette possibilité n'était pas exclue. Alphaïce et Pleasence avaient espéré que tout ceci se terminerait bien mais, à l'évidence, leurs prières n'avaient pas été exaucées. Ils n'avaient à présent plus aucun doute sur ce terrible mal qui les frappait.

Argus, leur fils tant aimé, était bel et bien un Cracmol…

**oOo oOo**

Alphaïce et Pleasence restèrent éveillés toute la nuit. Le principal sujet de discussion était bien évidemment Argus. Qu'allaient-ils lui dire ? Comment justifieraient-ils, avec des mots simples, le fait qu'il ne soit pas un sorcier mais que ce soit le cas de Fergus ? Après tout, ils n'ignoraient pas que le problème venait de la gémellité de leurs fils. Leur exposer les faits de cette manière mènerait très certainement à une nouvelle dispute entre les deux garçons, alors qu'Argus aurait très certainement besoin de son frère pour le soutenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus cacher son statut au garçon, qui commencerait sûrement à avoir des doutes le jour où ils iraient acheter les fournitures de Fergus… Le couple se retrouvait donc dans une impasse.

« Nous devons le lui dire… », murmura Pleasence, peu de temps avant que leurs enfants ne se réveillent. « Il a le droit de savoir… »

Son mari acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Son visage était grave. Celui de son épouse conservait les marques de ses nombreux pleurs mais elle tentait néanmoins de sourire.

« Nous irons sur le Chemin de Travers la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, nous tâcherons de trouver une opportunité de parler à Argus et Fergus. »

**oOo oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alphaïce et Pleasence entendirent du bruit à l'étage. La mère des jumeaux se leva tellement rapidement du canapé où ils étaient installés qu'elle fut un instant prise de vertiges. Son mari se précipita pour la soutenir alors qu'au même moment, Argus, Miss Teigne et Fergus apparaissaient au bas de l'escalier. Les garçons jetèrent un regard à leurs parents, puis s'entre-regardèrent, avant de retourner leur attention sur les adultes.

« Ben, ça va pas ? », questionna Argus.

Madame Rusard laissa échapper un gémissement de pure douleur et son mari la serra davantage contre lui.

« Mère ? », appela Fergus.

« Ce n'est rien de bien grave, ne vous inquiétez pas… », intervint alors Monsieur Rusard, soucieux de s'occuper de calmer sa femme dans de brefs délais. « Déjeunez, votre mère et moi devons discuter. »

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Fergus alla jusqu'au meuble et en sortit deux bols. Derrière lui, Argus fronça les sourcils. L'aîné soupira et en sortit donc un troisième.

« Tu t'en occupes toi-même… », prévint-il son jumeau.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Argus posa le bol par terre et le remplit ensuite de lait. Aussitôt, Miss Teigne rappliqua et se mit à laper comme si elle n'avait rien eu à se mettre sous la dent depuis plus d'une semaine alors qu'en réalité, elle avait le même nombre de repas que son propriétaire.

Les garçons s'attablèrent en silence. Leurs parents avaient disparu à l'étage, mais ils se firent tout de même discrets.

« De quoi ils parlent, tu crois ? », demanda Argus à son frère.

« Je ne sais pas… », répondit alors Fergus. « Mère avait l'air chamboulé. Pour parvenir à la mettre dans cet état, c'est que ça doit être grave… »

« Père a dit que non… », le reprit le cadet.

Son frère soupira.

« Tu sais bien que Père et Mère nous cachent la majorité des choses graves qu'il se produit, Argus, enfin… »

« C'est faux ! », protesta énergiquement Argus.

« Ah oui ? Et ben vas-y, cite moi quelque chose qu'ils ne nous ont pas dissimulé, je t'écoute. »

« Et bien, euh… Je… »

« Tu vois ? », le nargua Fergus.

« Il y a eu la mort de notre oncle ! », déclara finalement Argus, tout sourire.

Son frère ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et recommença une fois. C'était vrai… Il avait légèrement oublié le mort de leur Oncle Cuthbert, survenue l'année passée. Mais il fallait le comprendre : cet oncle était ennuyeux comme les blés… Si au moins il avait eu assez d'humour pour rire à leurs blagues… Mais non !

« Ouais, bon… Un point pour toi. », concéda donc Fergus. « Mais n'oublie pas ce qu'ils ne nous ont pas dit et qu'on est toujours pas censés savoir… Le fait que Père a perdu son emploi pendant un certain temps avant d'être ré-engagé ailleurs, ou encore le problème que Mère a eu il y a deux ans ! »

Ceci était également vrai. Pleasence et Alphaïce n'avaient pas jugé bon de les mettre au courant. Malgré leur jeune âge aux moments concernés, Argus et Fergus avaient montré un acharnement sans nom à vouloir connaître la vérité. Leurs parents avaient bien entendu gardé le silence… Comment décemment annoncer à ses enfants âgés d'à peine huit ans qu'on ne pourra jamais satisfaire leur désir d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Mais les garçons avaient été plus malins qu'eux. Ils avaient fini par l'apprendre.

« S'ils nous l'ont caché, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison, Fergus. Tu te souviens comment on s'est sentis, après ça ? »

L'aîné soupira. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement bien. Ils avaient eu honte et s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais espionner leurs parents.

« Justement. Alors ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de discuter de tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Si jamais Père et Mère veulent que nous soyons au courant, ils nous en parleront. Jusque là, ce serait bien de ne pas y faire allusion pour soulager Mère. »

« Hmm… Oui, tu as raison. Finissons donc de petit-déjeuner et sortons, Miss Teigne et moi avons découvert un endroit bizarre la dernière fois, j'aimerais te le montrer ! »

**oOo oOo**

Alphaïce soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il regardait ses fils et Miss Teigne s'activer dans le jardin. Pleasence et lui avaient essayé de trouver un moyen d'amener leur cadet à comprendre qu'il était Cracmol sans provoquer d'effusion de larmes.

Au bout de quatre jours de recherches, les deux parents devaient avouer qu'ils avaient échoué à la tâche. De plus, savoir que le temps se réduisait de plus en plus avait tendance à les mettre légèrement sur les nerfs, et faisait du même coup s'accroitre les doutes des jumeaux.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Argus et Fergus n'étaient pas stupides. Oh non, ça aurait été les sous-estimer que de penser pareille sottise… Malgré tous leurs efforts, cacher la vérité aux enfants devenait de plus en plus difficile. De la même façon, dissimuler sa véritable nature à Argus rendant Pleasence complètement déprimée.

« Plus que quelques jours… », murmura-t-elle, et Alphaïce sentit un frisson glacé le traverser de part en part.

« Oui… », répondit-il, abattu. « Et nous ne savons toujours pas comment le lui dire… »

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, puis…

« Peut-être devrions-nous simplement… Ne pas tenter de diminuer l'importance que ça a. Peut-être devrions-nous juste le lui apprendre. Sans prendre de gants. », suggéra la femme, éreintée.

« Tu n'y penses pas ! », s'exclama son époux.

« Alphaïce… », soupira-t-elle. « Nous avons tenté de trouver un moyen. Nous n'avons pas réussi. Je ne vois rien d'autre à faire… »

Au dehors, les enfants n'étaient plus visibles.

« Mais… Mais enfin, Argus sera… »

« Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel, Alphaïce ! », explosa sa si gentille et si calme femme, agressive et à grands renforts de gesticulations, le faisant sursauter. « Argus devra bien faire avec ! C'est un Cracmol, au nom de Merlin ! »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, l'homme entendit un grand bruit sourd. Sa femme détourna la tête alors qu'une seconde fois, son cœur sombrait dans sa poitrine. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la porte de leur chambre, menant au couloir, et la peur le prit au ventre. En quelques enjambées, il avait atteint le panneau de bois et l'avait ouvert.

Devant lui se tenaient ses deux enfants, l'un recroquevillé dans les bras de l'autre, les yeux ouverts sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Tétanisé, Alphaïce voulut tendre la main, mais rien n'y fit. Au moment où il réalisa pleinement qu'il ne serait pas capable de réconforter son enfant, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Argus, mon fils… », tenta alors Pleasence.

« Mère… », commença Fergus, totalement perdu, avant de se faire brutalement rejeter par son frère cadet.

Et sans que personne ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, Argus Rusard, dix ans, dévala la volée d'escaliers en chêne et sortit du manoir, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

**oOo oOo**

Il courut longtemps à travers la forêt bordant le domaine de ses parents, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Essoufflé, Argus s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration mais ne pu se résigner à s'éloigner davantage de chez lui. Fergus n'était pas avec lui, cette fois-ci il se retrouvait seul dans un endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré et il était certain de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin s'il continuait.

Complètement éreinté, il choisit de rester là où il était. Après tout, il s'y sentait mieux qu'au manoir… Une petite brise soufflait à travers les feuillages, rafraichissant son visage rougi par la course folle qu'il venait de mener. Un oiseau se manifesta et, un instant, l'enfant eut peur que ça ne soit Sokaris, le hibou de son jumeau. Il fut cependant vite détrompé lorsque l'animal en question hulula joyeusement dans ses oreilles. Lorsque son souffle redevint normal et que son cœur battit à nouveau à un rythme normal, Argus se releva.

Son chagrin s'était apaisé mais son sentiment concernant ce qu'il avait appris quelques instants auparavant n'avait néanmoins pas changé. Une véritable palette d'émotions s'était frayé un chemin au plus profond de lui.

D'abord la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir étudier là où il le désirait depuis qu'il savait que Poudlard existait et ce que ça impliquait. Il ne connaitrait jamais l'équipe professorale de l'école, qu'il s'était maintes fois amusé à imaginer. Il n'aurait pas non plus l'occasion de visiter la bibliothèque dont ses parents avaient tellement vanté les mérites, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait arpenter les couloirs du château avec Fergus, comme ils se l'étaient promis…

Ensuite l'incompréhension concernant son statut si particulier alors que Fergus, son frère _jumeau_, était tout à fait disposé à utiliser la magie… Ils étaient sensés être un tout, tous les deux deux êtres identiques jusque dans les plus petits détails… Comment se pouvait-il que le destin lui ait joué ce mauvais tour ?

Et puis, l'impuissance qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter pour remédier à la situation venait s'ajouter. Leurs parents le leur avaient expliqué, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Les enfants Cracmol le restaient à vie. Il n'y avait aucune alternative possible pour eux.

Tout ceci accompagné du sentiment de trahison que son frère nourrissait après tout, ils s'étaient promis de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, d'aller ensemble à Poudlard… Fergus l'abandonnait, en un sens, pour vivre leur rêve tout seul… Parce que ça n'était pas qu'une vulgaire promesse. Argus n'imaginait pas pouvoir vivre sans son frère. Leur lien était particulier du fait de leur gémellité certes, mais ils partageaient plus que ça, en définitive…

Et finalement… La jalousie prit le pas sur tout le reste, tel le venin d'un serpent s'insinuant doucement dans les veines de sa victime. Une bulle d'injustice et de colère enfla dans sa poitrine et Argus se mit à penser que tout ceci était dû à la présence de Fergus. C'était comme s'il lui avait volé sa magie, son identité… Sa vie.

L'enfant serra les dents et les poings et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement de détresse pure s'élevait en direction du ciel, déchirant le silence de la forêt, et fragmentant la fraternité, tellement solide pourtant, liant Fergus à son frère.

**oOo oOo**

La nuit venait de tomber, amenant une vague de froid, et Argus se tenait toujours au même endroit. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le jeune garçon n'avait pas desserré les dents et continuait de ruminer. Il savait pourtant que ça n'était pas la solution à son problème, et que s'il tardait plus à rentrer chez lui il se perdrait très certainement dans les bois.

Un coup de vent un peu plus violent que les précédents souffla alors et Argus se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas prêt à reprendre le chemin inverse. Sa rancœur envers Fergus était toujours présente et il était certain qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas avant un bon bout de temps. Alors, malgré la faible température régnant, le garçon décida que son heure n'était pas encore venue et se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa veste.

**oOo oOo**

Plus tard, alors qu'Argus dormait à poings fermés tout en grelottant de froid, une jeune femme apparut à ses côtés. Ses yeux dorés se fixèrent sur l'enfant, tristes, et un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Amenant sa main à hauteur du visage d'Argus, la femme se mit à poser doucement et délicatement ses doigts sur sa peau, devenue froide. Alors, elle sentit une petite décharge lui parcourir la main, et elle sourit.

Extirpant l'épaisse couverture en polaire qu'elle avait pris soin d'apporter avec elle de son sac en cuir, la jeune femme emmitoufla Argus dedans, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Puis, elle le souleva de terre et prit le chemin pour rentrer au manoir.

**oOo oOo**

La sensation était étrange… Le froid ne le mordait plus. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un nuage de plumes, ce doux cocon dans lequel il ne se souvenait pas avoir plongé. Ses soucis lui semblaient être à des années-lumière de lui et il se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait aimé rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et puis… Il y avait ce son bizarre. Comme un… Ronronnement ?

Argus remua faiblement et fronça les sourcils pour finalement ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était brouillée et il avait tellement sommeil qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas rêver. Mais… Une femme le portait. Une femme dont la présence lui rappelait étrangement…

« Miss Teigne ? », croassa-t-il doucement, a moitié conscient du fait que ça n'était pas réellement possible.

Mais la femme répondit à cet appel, et Argus put apercevoir ses prunelles dorées lorsqu'elle baissa la tête pour acquiescer silencieusement. Alors l'enfant se sentit totalement rassuré et en sécurité, et se dit que refermer les yeux n'avait rien de définitivement dangereux. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Argus se réveilla dans son lit, éreinté et enrhumé, la première chose sur laquelle il put porter le regard fut Miss Teigne, lovée sur une couverture en polaire verte posée sur son coffre en bois…

**oOo oOo**

Les jours suivants virent Argus alité. En dehors de son père et de Miss Teigne, l'enfant ne voulait voir personne. D'ordinaire, Alphaïce ne cautionnait pas ce caprice mais le garçon se montrait énormément désagréable lorsque sa mère ou son frère passait le pas de sa porte. Alors ils se pliaient à son choix, à contrecœur.

Le plus surprenant pour eux tous était certainement son désir d'éviter Fergus, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été plus que très liés. Le jumeau d'Argus n'avait pas compris, et cela le rongeait à petit feu. Ses parents restaient très évasifs sur le sujet car ils souhaitaient d'abord entendre leur cadet le leur avouer de vive voix. Ainsi, un matin pluvieux, Alphaïce fit irruption dans la chambre de son fils avec la ferme intention de tirer tout ceci au clair.

Argus était déjà réveillé et fixait la fenêtre d'un regard torve. Ses mains courraient lentement dans le pelage dru de Miss Teigne qui avait élu domicile sur son ventre. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna la tête en direction de celle-ci et sortit les griffes.

« Ca va, le chat. », dit Argus d'une voix monotone, sans même esquisser un geste pour le saluer. « Ce n'est que Père. »

Puis il laissa échapper un soupir. Alphaïce grimaça silencieusement. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et qu'il était miraculeusement réapparu dans son lit la nuit suivant sa fugue, Argus était complètement amorphe. Il ne souriait plus, créait des difficultés quand venait l'heure des repas et, parfois, se mettait à marmonner agressivement tout seul. Son père ne le reconnaissait plus comme s'il avait échangé son enfant contre un autre, jusqu'alors inconnu, et qu'il le découvrait petit à petit. La seule chose de positive était qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer mais, là encore, Alphaïce n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne avancée.

A son tour, l'homme soupira. Il commençait à se lasser de la situation qui, il devait l'avouer, le dépassait totalement.

« Argus… », commença-t-il, sans savoir réellement comment mener la discussion à son terme. « Il faut que tout ceci cesse. »

L'enfant resta inerte. Bien, au moins, il ne se mettait pas en colère, ce qui était une bonne chose… N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu sais, bientôt, ton frère va… »

Mais il ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Argus avait fait volte-face, le visage cramoisi, l'air dément.

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de Fergus ! », hurla-t-il, les jointures de ses doigts blanchies tellement il serrait les mains sur sa couverture. « Plus jamais ! Tout ça c'est sa faute ! Je le déteste, je le hais ! »

Alphaïce l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais… Mais enfin… », balbutia-t-il, complètement confus. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Il me l'a volée ! », continua son fils, toujours en criant. « Il me l'a volée ! Je le déteste ! JE LE DETESTE ! »

Tout en disant ceci, Argus se replia sur lui-même en position fœtale et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. L'homme jugea préférable de ne rien ajouter afin de le laisser se calmer. Quand il quitta la chambre, Alphaïce jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son enfant. Le pauvre tremblait de tout son corps mais il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'approcher. Parfois, Argus pouvait se montrer tellement fier et entêté… Alors, la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de refermer la porte de la chambre sur lui, et de redescendre au salon.

**oOo oOo**

Couché dans le lit conjugal, Alphaïce ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. A ses côtés, Pleasence dormait du sommeil du juste sa journée avait été longue : Fergus et elle s'étaient rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse pour s'occuper de tout se qui concernait la rentrée de l'enfant à Poudlard. Lui aurait normalement dû se rendre au Ministère mais il avait demandé un congé exceptionnel qui lui avait été accordé immédiatement l'homme n'était pas le genre à prendre des vacances – à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas pris depuis près de six ans…

Il s'était donc occupé de son cadet. Du moins avait-il essayé. Alphaïce réprima un soupir en pensant que cela avait été catastrophique. Précautionneusement, le père de famille sortit du lit et revêtit sa robe de chambre. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce dans le silence le plus total et prit le chemin de la cuisine, afin d'aller se rafraichir un peu. Cependant, il se figea lorsqu'il passa devant la porte d'Argus.

Il crut d'abord qu'il s'était trompé, mais son oreille collée au panneau de bois le détrompa rapidement. Ne se souciant plus de faire du bruit ou pas, il se précipita au chevet de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant pleura tout son saoul sur l'épaule de son père, qui fit de son mieux pour le rassurer. La chose n'était pas évidente puisqu'il ne connaissait pas l'origine du mal qui frappait le garçon.

Le chagrin dura longtemps, mais Argus finit par arrêter de pleurer.

« Je suis désolé… », murmura l'enfant, quelques instants après son dernier hoquet de chagrin. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous crier après, tout à l'heure vous n'êtes pas responsable… »

Alphaïce passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Ses yeux étaient rougis, ses traits étaient tirés. Il manquait clairement de repos.

« Je ne t'en veux pas… », le rassura l'homme. « Mais s'il te plait, parle-moi… Ne me laisse pas dans le flou… Ce qui t'arrive en ce moment est très dur, je le comprends, mais nous sommes tous là pour t'aider… Ta mère, ton frère et moi… »

Miss Teigne grogna à ce moment-là, n'appréciant pas qu'il ne lui reconnaisse pas ses efforts.

« Ah, excuse-moi, le chat, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« C'est Miss Teigne… », protesta faiblement Argus. « Et Fergus ne peut pas m'aider. Il me l'a volée… Sa faute… »

La fatigue le rendait somnolant, mais Alphaïce décida qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé la discussion commencée.

« Que t'a-t-il volé ? », voulut-il savoir.

La réponse vint quelques minutes plus tard, chuchotée du bout des lèvres et rendant l'homme perplexe, avant qu'Argus ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

« Ma magie… »

**oOo oOo**

« Mais enfin, c'est complètement insensé ! », chuchota Pleasence, les yeux exorbités.

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de la tasse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains alors que l'information s'infiltrait en elle. En face d'elle, son mari avait le visage grave.

« Pas tout à fait… », contra-t-il doucement en détournant le regard.

Sa femme sursauta.

« Pardon ! », siffla-t-elle, indignée qu'Alphaïce puisse ne serait-ce que donner raison à son fils et à cette stupide accusation.

« Les Médicomages… »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Alphaïce ! », chuchota furieusement Pleasence. « Je sais ce qu'ils nous ont expliqué, j'étais présente ! »

« Alors tu comprends pourquoi je dis cela… »

La femme le considéra gravement de toute sa hauteur pendant quelques secondes. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Admettre que Fergus soit la cause de l'état de son jumeau aurait été leur donner raison, et elle n'était absolument pas d'accord. D'ailleurs, leurs rôles auraient pu être inversés, d'après les explications du personnel soignant de Sainte-Mangouste. Pourquoi devrait-elle se retrouver à blâmer son petit garçon pour quelque chose qui était arrivé avant sa naissance ? Il n'avait jamais souhaité priver son frère de sa magie, pas plus qu'il avait demandé à naître, Seigneur !

Malgré tout, la cruelle vérité était là. Fergus s'était plus développé qu'Argus durant la grossesse, rognant sur l'espace qui aurait normalement dû revenir à son cadet. Les Médicomages l'avaient heureusement repéré quelques mois avant la naissance au moyen d'écographies mais n'avaient guère pu pronostiquer sur le résultat. Ils pensaient simplement que les garçons seraient différents physiquement – au niveau de la taille et du poids.

Mais quand les jumeaux avaient grandi… Fergus montrait déjà ses premiers signes de magie à deux ans, parvenant à faire léviter de petits objets jusqu'à lui lorsqu'ils étaient hors d'atteinte. Argus, cependant… Rien. Pas même une petite étincelle de magie accidentelle. Le désert total.

Alphaïce et Pleasence étaient retournés voir les Médicomages qui avaient fait naître les jumeaux et les suivaient depuis leurs premières secondes de vie et… La sentence était tombée. Leur fils cadet serait très probablement un Cracmol.

Malgré tout, leur mère refusait de rejeter la faute sur Fergus. Alors, quand son mari parlait de la façon dont il venait de le faire… Ca la mettait hors d'elle.

« Le fait que je comprenne ne signifie pas que je cautionne ce que tu dis, Alphaïce. », déclara-t-elle, tremblante et essayant de se contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait en vain. « Fergus est notre fils, au même titre qu'Argus, et je n'accepterai pas que l'on dénigre l'un des deux, tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit, en tant que père, de tenir pareil discours ! Ils sont tes enfants, et ils n'ont jamais voulu de cette situation, pas plus que nous ! »

Pleasence se leva de son tabouret et fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, préférant tourner le dos à son mari.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir trouver une solution, et très vite. Fergus rentre à Poudlard dans à peine une semaine ! », fit-elle, presque désespérée. « Et je ne veux pas que mes fils soient en mauvais termes à ce moment-là. »

Puis, sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit dans le jardin, merveilleusement ensoleillé. Alphaïce, resté seul au comptoir, soupira. Ca n'allait pas être facile Argus se montrait très entêté, dernièrement…

**oOo oOo**

Fergus regardait tour à tour ses parents, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de sa présence ici, alors qu'Argus n'était pas là. Il était rare que les deux adultes les prennent à part, surtout pour discuter. En général, ils les appelaient tous les deux.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, l'enfant sentait que quelque chose était différent. L'air semblait être lourd et le silence qui régnait était tendu.

Alphaïce et Pleasence s'entreregardèrent une nouvelle fois, soupirèrent de concert, et l'homme se leva du canapé dans lequel il était assis. Fergus leva patiemment les yeux vers lui, partiellement inquiet.

« Fergus… », démarra-t-il en se triturant les mains. « Ta mère et moi avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

L'enfant hocha la tête.

« J'ai discuté avec Argus, hier. », annonça gravement le père.

Et la discussion commença…

**oOo oOo**

Le cadet Rusard repoussa sa couverture au bout du lit et rit faiblement lorsque Miss Teigne miaula de mécontentement. Le félin se dégagea de l'étoffe en grognant et partit s'installer sur le coffre du garçon, lui tournant le dos. Argus haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, d'où il extirpa un épais volume à la tranche abîmée. Son regard triste passa sur la couverture et l'enfant songea un instant qu'il se faisait du mal en continuant à lire ce livre mais… Il l'avait commencé et avait pour principe de toujours terminer ses lectures.

Argus se réinstalla sur son lit en tailleur et caressa quelques instants le cuir recouvrant _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Cet exemplaire de l'ouvrage si célèbrement connu avait auparavant appartenu à sa mère et elle lui avait raconté, une fois quand il était plus jeune, qu'il lui avait beaucoup appris sur le château et son historique. Argus avait alors souri sa mère avait toujours clamé haut et fort que Serdaigle était la maison des intellectuels et ne cachait en rien son appartenance aux bleu et bronze. Il espérait d'ailleurs étudier sous ces couleurs.

Avec un sourire triste, Argus porta son regard au dehors. Un soupir lui échappa et, en deux secondes, Miss Teigne vint se blottir contre son flanc. Le garçon passa une main dans son pelage et, à moitié rassuré, reporta son attention sur le livre. Comme rasséréné, il l'ouvrit à la page où il l'avait marqué l'avant-veille et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée, son chat ronronnant doucement contre lui.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'atteindre le deuxième paragraphe que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant apparaître Fergus, le regard vide. Interdit, Argus ne songea même pas à hausser la voix. L'expression de son frère était inquiétante et avait eu la mauvaise influence de lui couper la chique. Miss Teigne, par contre, se releva et vint se poster entre les jumeaux, méfiante. L'aîné posa à peine les yeux sur elle, gardant le regard fixé sur son frère.

Fergus resta là, les bras ballants, les yeux vides. Argus fronça les sourcils devant le mutisme de son jumeau et laissa son exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ retomber sur son lit. L'inquiétude prit le dessus sur la rancœur qui l'habitait et il leva une main à hauteur du visage de Fergus pour l'agiter doucement.

« Fergus ? », appela-t-il doucement.

Mais le garçon n'eut pas de réaction. Il fallut qu'Argus pose précautionneusement sa main sur son épaule pour que son jumeau sursaute. Fergus sembla retrouver connaissance et lui jeta un regard ahuri.

« Argus ? »

« Ca… Va ? », questionna le cadet, suspicieux.

« Euh… Oui, je crois… »

Subitement conscient de la proximité qu'ils avaient, Argus retira sa main de l'épaule de son frère comme s'il venait de se bruler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches physiquement et les émotions du garçon revenaient au galop. Fergus fut peiné de cet écart mais n'en montra rien, décidé à arranger les choses avec son jumeau.

« Argus, écoute… »

« Je ne crois pas, non. », le coupa sèchement son cadet. « J'ai de la lecture, si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

« Père et Mère m'ont expliqué. », lâcha alors Fergus, d'un ton monocorde.

Argus se figea, à mi-chemin entre son lit et son frère. La douleur d'être mis à l'écart revint à la charge et il serra les poings.

« S'il te plait, Argus… », quémanda l'aîné. « Je sais que… Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi et je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça doit te faire mais… Je t'assure, je comprends… »

« Non ! », cria l'autre en se retournant un peu trop rapidement. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Fergus ! C'est impossible ! Toi, tu _es_ un sorcier ! Toi, tu _vas_ aller à Poudlard ! Toi, tu _vas_ pouvoir faire tes études à Gryffondor ! Mais _pas moi_ ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu es un sorcier et pas un _Cracmol_, Fergus ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de se sentir _anormal_ ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien c'est douloureux de savoir que tu n'as aucun avenir dans le monde de la magie parce qu'elle déserte ton corps ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu en es _**incapable**_ ! Et tout ça c'est ta faute ! »

Il avait crié les derniers mots alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Fergus le regarda un instant.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Argus. », fit-il doucement presque d'une voix blanche. « Je n'ai jamais souhaité te priver de quoique ce soit. Tu es mon frère, bon sang ! Et nous nous étions promis de vivre cette aventure ensemble ! Savoir que je serai séparé de toi pendant sept ans me fait mal aussi, c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller en étant fâché avec toi ! »

Argus le jaugea du regard et haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans son lit. Le petit discours de son frère ne l'avait pas apaisé d'un clou. Fergus choisit de s'asseoir à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur de la chambre. Le silence s'installa alors, s'étirant de plus en plus jusqu'à être de nouveau brisé.

« J'ai envoyé un hibou à Poudlard, tu sais… », chuchota Fergus.

Malgré lui, Argus tendit l'oreille, intrigué.

« J'ai demandé au Directeur de me supprimer du registre des nouveaux élèves. Poudlard sans toi… Ca ne serait plus vraiment Poudlard. », se confia son aîné.

Il pouffa légèrement. De dépit.

« Il m'a gentiment répondu que c'était impossible… Alors je lui ai renvoyé une lettre en le suppliant de bien vouloir t'admettre toi aussi chez les première année. Je lui ai dit que tu ferais des efforts, que je serai là pour t'aider. Je lui ai dit que tu étais très intelligent et déjà très studieux… »

Il détourna le regard, le fixant sur Miss Teigne, ne souhaitant pas admettre son échec.

« Mais… Mais encore une fois, ça ne pouvait pas se faire. »

Sa voix se brisa. Il serra les poings.

« Alors, une dernière fois… J'ai renvoyé un hibou. »

Sa respiration devenait difficile. Argus put déceler un trémolo dans sa voix mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour lui venir en aide.

« J'ai demandé au Directeur si… Si… », fit Fergus. Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il inspira un grand coup, pour tenter de se calmer. « Je lui ai demandé s'il était possible qu'on échange nos places. »

Son jumeau écarquilla les yeux. Même lui savait que c'était une chose impossible à réaliser. Une fois que l'on était inscrit sur la liste, les choses ne pouvaient pas changer.

« Je suis désolé, Argus ! », se mit-il à pleurer. « Mais… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu ! Rien n'a fonctionné ! »

Son cadet ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le poussa à intervenir. Peut-être était-ce le fait de voir son frère en pleurs, qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… Bien des années. Peut-être était-ce son cœur, qui martelait sa poitrine, ou son esprit, qui lui hurlait de ne pas laisser Fergus dans cet état-là. Toujours est-il qu'il bondit de son lit pour aller enlacer son jumeau et lui murmurer des mots réconfortants. L'aîné ne cessait de murmurer des excuses, littéralement accroché à ses épaules, et Argus était perdu.

Plus tard, après que Fergus se soit endormi dans ses bras, Argus soupira.

« Moi aussi, je suis désolé… »

**oOo oOo**

La rancœur d'Argus semblait s'être envolée. L'enfant souriait, riait, taquinait à nouveau. Fergus rayonnait d'avoir retrouvé son jumeau, et même Alphaïce et Pleasence paraissaient moins tendus. Le cadet aida même son frère à boucler sa valise pour Poudlard le départ de Fergus était prévu pour le surlendemain.

L'atmosphère générale était joyeuse, bien qu'en fond un peu de tristesse subsistât. L'aîné des jumeaux serait bientôt absent pour quatre mois, ce qui laisserait un vide énorme.

« Tu m'écriras, hein, Fergus ? », demanda Argus pour la cinquantième fois, à la fois excité et peiné.

Son frère sourit.

« Bien sur. », se contenta-t-il de répondre, encore. « Sokaris est là pour ça. »

**oOo oOo**

Le temps qu'il leur restait à partager passa bien trop vite et, bientôt, le calendrier afficha la date du 1er Septembre. Argus et Fergus n'avaient quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du cadet. Quand le soleil s'était levé, Fergus avait soupiré et était parti s'habiller. Une dernière fois, ils étaient allés explorer le jardin de la demeure familiale, avant de partir pour la gare.

Dix heures sonnèrent lorsque la famille Rusard passa la barrière magique menant au quai 9 ¾. Dans sa cage, Sokaris ululait doucement, se demandant ce que tout le vacarme environnant signifiait. Fergus trainait un peu des pieds, poussé par Pleasence dans son dos. Argus, lui, était à la fois émerveillé et triste.

La locomotive du Poudlard Express laissa échapper un panache de fumée et Alphaïce enjoignit son fils à trouver une place dans le train. Fergus afficha une moue contrariée, qui fut bien vite remplacée par un grand cri lorsqu'Argus empoigna la cage de Sokaris, lequel émit un son de protestation.

« Allez, viens ! », rit-il un peu bizarrement. « Que je puisse voir les compartiments avant l'heure du départ ! »

L'aîné se doutait bien que son frère tentait d'alléger la situation malgré son cœur lourd, et il lui en était reconnaissant mais… Le fait qu'il l'accompagne à King's Cross sans bagage était déjà assez désarçonnant. Alors le voir dans le train pour ensuite le laisser sur le quai… Fergus n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter la séparation.

« Viens, je te dis ! », le relança Argus en lui attrapant le bras.

Le garçon soupira mais se laissa tout de même entraîner après tout, il ne voulait pas gâcher sa dernière heure en compagnie de son jumeau.

**oOo oOo**

Comme il s'y attendait, le moment ne dura pas éternellement. Pour tout dire, ce fut l'heure la plus courte de sa jeune vie. Quand le contrôleur signala le départ imminent du Poudlard Express, Fergus ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ca allait être la première fois qu'il serait véritablement séparé de son jumeau et, il devait l'avouer, il redoutait la situation. Son estomac se noua, sa gorge sa serra.

« Argus… », commença-t-il.

Son frère sourit, non loin de lui, et se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer étroitement.

« Hé, ne t'inquiète pas… », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Tout va bien se passer… »

Fergus resserra son étreinte autour de son jumeau.

« Et puis, je t'écrirais, n'est-ce pas ? Sans oublier que tu reviens pour les vacances… », continua Argus, des trémolos dans la voix.

Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas craquer… Mais cela s'avérait finalement plus difficile que prévu. Derrière eux, le contrôleur réitéra son appel.

« Allez, les garçons… », intervint Pleasence, d'un timbre extrêmement doux. « C'est l'heure. »

Fergus lâcha son cadet à regret et embrassa rapidement ses parents. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de monter dans le wagon, les larmes aux yeux.

« Au revoir… », fit-il à contrecœur.

Sa famille lui adressa un dernier signe de main. La tristesse se reflétait sur leurs visages malgré leurs efforts pour le masquer. Puis, soudainement, le train se mit en marche. Fergus, la main collée contre la vitre, fixa son regard sur son frère. Argus se mit à marcher à côté du train pour rester à sa hauteur et fit la même chose. La main posée sur celle de son frère, il accéléra son pas, calquant sa vitesse sur celle du Poudlard Express, se mettant à courir quand il fut évident que le train quittait enfin la gare.

« Ferguuuuuus ! », hurla-t-il, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Il termina sa course au bout du quai, essoufflé, bien après que la locomotive rouge ait quitté King's Cross. Il avait pensé pouvoir supporter la distance... Il avait imaginé que les choses seraient faciles… Il s'était dit que, peut-être, dans un élan de pure folie, Fergus se rétracterait au tout dernier moment… Il avait fait erreur.

Son jumeau était parti, l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

**oOo oOo**

« Allons, Argus, fais un effort, veux-tu ? », souffla Alphaïce, fatigué lui aussi.

L'enfant grogna. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et il n'avait pas pu mettre le nez dehors une seule fois de la journée… Ses parents s'étaient mis dans l'idée que puisqu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard, ils s'occuperaient de son éducation magique. Alors, sa mère et lui avaient passé la matinée plongés dans la Botanique, et son père en avait profité pour enchaîner sur les Potions.

Autant il avait été heureux pour la première partie de la journée, autant la seconde le laissait de marbre. Certaines Potions nécessitaient des interventions magiques – les plus intéressantes, selon Argus celles qu'il n'étudierait pas. Or, étant dépourvu de magie… Le garçon avait vu son vif intérêt pour la présente matière décroitre rapidement.

Et puis… Fergus lui manquait, ce qui entamait grandement toute la motivation qui lui restait. Miss Teigne lui tenait compagnie, mais ça n'était pas le même chose…

Malgré tout, il répondit à la question de son père.

« Des orties séchées, des crochets de serpent écrasés, des limaces cornues cuites et des épines de porc-épic, à ajouter après avoir préalablement enlevé le chaudron du feu. »

Alphaïce sourit.

« Exact. », déclara-t-il, fier.

Son expression se fit soudainement plus grave.

« Ecoute… Je sais que ça peut te paraître stupide. Cependant, ta mère et moi avons un avis différent et sommes persuadés que malgré ta… Spécificité, plus tu en connaîtras et plus facile ton intégration au monde magique sera. »

Argus comprenait cela. Bien sur qu'il comprenait… Il n'était pas idiot. Il était même d'accord avec tout ça. Simplement, il ne pourrait pas passer de BUSEs, et à fortiori d'ASPICs malgré tout son potentiel, ses capacités ne seraient jamais reconnues officiellement. Et puis… Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il serait Briseur de Sorts. Ou bien Vétérimage… Ou encore Auror.

Avec un soupir, l'enfant se tassa sur son siège et se fit songeur. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les options qu'il lui restait. Bien sur, il savait qu'il lui restait la possibilité d'étudier le Droit Magique – son père le lui avait appris quelques jours plus tôt après l'avoir pris en aparté. Cela signifiait rester cloitré dans un bureau toute la journée durant, certes, mais au moins il serait en contact avec le monde de la Magie. Mais… Argus ne souhaitait pas être enfermé. Il voulait rencontrer les gens, la nature, les animaux. Tout ça en même temps…

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Sokaris, le hibou de Fergus, à la fenêtre. Laissant échapper une exclamation de joie, l'enfant se précipita pour ouvrir au volatile, lequel se posa sur son bras pour déposer son courrier. Argus lui donna quelques graines et un peu d'eau et décacheta la missive de son frère de façon précipitée, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Argus,_

_Navré de ne pas t'avoir écrit hier, mais le voyage en train a été très fatiguant. Je me suis endormi à peine arrivé dans le dortoir, c'est dire…_

_Tu me manques déjà. Le château est immense, et j'aurais aimé te savoir à mes côtés, comme nous nous l'étions promis… Mais je suis tout de même content : tu avais raison… J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor ! _

_Notre Salle Commune t'aurait plu… Et je ne parle même pas de la bibliothèque ! Tu verrais toutes ces étagères pleines à craquer… Même moi, j'ai été impressionné ! Tu te rends compte ? _

_Et puis, il y a aussi notre bibliothécaire. Il parait que cette femme a assassiné son ex-mari et a planqué son cadavre dans le jardin de chez elle… Je pense que ce ne sont que des bêtises, sinon le Directeur ne l'aura pas laissée travailler à Poudlard, mais elle est effrayante tout de même._

_En dehors de ça, je pense que l'intégration ne va pas être difficile. Même si encore une fois, j'aurais préféré que tu sois là. Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je sais que c'est bien plus douloureux pour toi que pour moi et que si tu avais eu ton mot à dire…_

_Enfin._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, mon frère, et que Père et Mère ne te mènent pas trop la vie dure… Je sais qu'ils avaient prévu de te donner des cours particuliers. Ca n'est pas pour t'ennuyer, qu'ils le font, alors… Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux, d'accord ?_

_Je t'enverrai certainement une autre lettre demain soir après les cours il est presque l'heure de dîner. Renvoie-moi une réponse, Sokaris sera content ! Et moi aussi…_

_Je t'aime,_

_Fergus._

Argus sentit un sourire s'esquisser sur son visage. Son humeur s'était améliorée au long de sa lecture – oh, ça n'avait même pas pris cinq minutes simplement, il s'agissait de Fergus. Son jumeau avait toujours cette satanée capacité à lui redonner le sourire dans n'importe quelle situation, ou à le faire rire quand il aurait souhaité être en colère après lui. Argus n'avait jamais su contrer cette étrange aptitude pas qu'il l'ait réellement désiré, d'ailleurs.

Le cœur nettement plus léger, il transmit le bout de parchemin à son père, et lui promit de faire tous les efforts nécessaires à l'avenir. C'était un peu sa façon de s'excuser pour la mauvaise volonté qu'il avait mise à l'œuvre… Alphaïce sourit, et Argus sut que tout irait bien.

**oOo oOo**

Le temps passa très vite pour Argus. Le mois de Décembre arriva sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, amenant une épaisse couche de poudreuse avec lui. Entre ses cours, ses sorties et les lettres à Fergus, le garçon n'avait plus une minute à lui. Sa mère restait au manoir pour lui dispenser les enseignements dont il avait besoin et veillait à ce que tout soit en ordre. A n'en pas douter, Pleasence Rusard était un professeur exigent, surtout dans son domaine de prédilection : l'Histoire de la Magie.

Argus n'aimait pas apprendre bêtement. Il appréciait avant tout comprendre les choses, les interactions jouant entre les différents évènements qu'il y ait une logique. C'est pourquoi il aimait beaucoup les moments passés en compagnie de sa mère à étudier les jalonnements du fondement de la Société Sorcière. Sa soif d'apprendre ne s'était nullement tarie, au grand contentement de son professeur improvisé.

Ce jour-là, les guerres opposant les Gobelins d'Espagne aux Trolls des Montagnes étaient le sujet d'étude.

« Fergus aurait certainement détesté ça… », pensa le garçon avec un très fin sourire.

Repenser à son jumeau lui serra le cœur. Comme il l'avait promis, il lui avait écrit toutes les semaines. Plus souvent au début, puis de façon plus espacée ensuite. Fergus s'était fait des amis, comme il l'avait redouté.

C'était absurde, bien sûr. Il était normal que le garçon se lie d'amitié avec les autres. C'était juste de la jalousie… Et aussi un peu de déception. Argus avait espéré que son frère resterait dans son coin, comme lui le faisait, et qu'il penserait en permanence à lui. Oh, il savait qu'il lui manquait. Mais… C'était simplement différent. Et puis… Fergus avait aussi commencé à parler de ses amis.

Mihail Zidar, d'origine Roumaine et dont les parents avaient décidé qu'il serait mieux, pour son éducation, de ne pas faire ses études dans une école où la Magie Noire serait enseignée… C'était la première personne avec qui Fergus s'était lié d'amitié. Malheureusement pour eux deux, Mihail avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent, du fait de leurs emplois du temps incompatibles.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Quintiliano De Massari, un Italien brun âgé d'un an de plus que lui, avec lequel il avait sympathisé. Comme ses quatre frères et sœurs aînés, Quintiliano faisait briller les bancs réservés aux Gryffondor. Le garçon faisait même partie de l'équipe de Quidditch rouge et or, au poste de Poursuiveur, et Argus avait lu moult éloges à son sujet.

Peu de temps après, Agafya Klimentinov avait rejoint la liste de noms et prénoms. Répartie à Serpentard, cette première année venant de Russie semblait apprécier de mener la vie dure à Fergus. Son jumeau lui avait raconté qu'il admirait sa vivacité d'esprit et son intelligence brute. Leurs coups bas restaient un jeu, mais Fergus prenait cela très à cœur. Après tout, _sa réputation était en jeu_. Et le Cracmol avait l'impression que son frère y tenait beaucoup.

En définitive, Argus n'avait que très peu de nouvelles de ces trois-là. Ces derniers temps, Fergus paraissait « bloqué » sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'Argus avait essayé de comprendre, malgré le peu d'informations qu'il avait de cette personne. En vain.

Loren Pads. Un simple patronyme qui avait le pouvoir de donner le cafard à Argus. Dans les dernières lettres qu'il avait reçues, c'était 'Loren a dit que…', 'Loren pense que…'. Loren par ci, Loren par là… Loren. Tout le temps. Pour n'importe quoi. Pour sûr, Argus n'appréciait pas cette fille. Certes, Fergus continuait de lui écrire, mais cette Serdaigle – en plus, elle était répartie _exactement là où il l'aurait désiré !_ Encore une raison suffisante pour ne pas apprécier cette fille – l'accaparait complètement. L'univers de son frère semblait s'être nouvellement centré autour d'elle, et cela le rendait malade de jalousie. Parce que la fille avait réussi à s'incruster dans leur bulle 'nous' dont l'équilibre déjà précaire avait au préalable été fragilisé par leur séparation.

Argus avait du mal à supporter la séparation. De plus en plus au fil du temps, alors que leurs retrouvailles devenaient plus proches, l'enthousiasme du garçon et son impatience grimpaient en flèche, à tel point que parfois il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil plusieurs nuits d'affilée…

Jusqu'à la réception de cette fameuse lettre, qui détruisit tout espoir pour lui.

Il l'avait reçue la veille. Tout excité, il s'était empressé de la lire. Il avait vite déchanté. Alors que Fergus lui avait toujours assuré qu'ils se retrouveraient pour Noël, il était revenu sur sa parole. D'abord, Argus n'avait pas compris. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension, jusqu'à tomber sur la fameuse phrase explicative : _« Loren est orpheline, et son établissement ne peut pas l'accueillir pour les vacances en milieu d'année scolaire… Alors j'ai pensé que rester avec elle pour Noël serait la bonne solution. »_

Amer, Argus pensa que c'était la bonne solution pour elle. Fergus avait visiblement revu l'ordre de ses priorités et, avec de la tristesse, le garçon s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus en première position sur la liste de son frère.

Bien entendu, leurs parents s'étaient empressés de lui répondre qu'ils comprenaient, et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils auraient simplement à expédier ses cadeaux à Poudlard, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Une larme coula sur sa joue à la remontrée des souvenirs et l'enfant quitta la cuisine et sa mère pour aller se barricader dans sa chambre, sans prendre en compte les appels répétitifs de sa génitrice. Là, à l'abri des regards, Miss Teigne blottie contre lui, ronronnant et se frottant la tête contre son torse en signe de réconfort, il se mit à pleurer. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les larmes s'étaient taries depuis longtemps, Argus s'endormit pour la première fois depuis trois jours pour plonger dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

**oOo oOo**

Argus se leva précipitamment ce matin-là. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se rua dans les escaliers afin de prendre son petit déjeuner et rencontra ses parents dans la cuisine du manoir.

« Et bien ! Te voilà bien enjoué, aujourd'hui ! », remarqua Alphaïce.

Son fils acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Oui, c'était vrai, il était content… Et pour cause ! En ce jour, ils retourneraient tous ensemble à King's Cross, et Fergus rentrerait avec eux pour deux longs mois. Argus en était véritablement tout excité.

« J'espère que son amie se plaira, ici… », intervint alors Pleasence, faisant se figer le garçon.

L'excitation d'Argus baissa d'un cran. Il avait oublié… Fergus, dans une lettre qu'il leur avait adressée deux mois auparavant, leur avait demandé l'autorisation de recueillir Loren Pads pour la totalité des vacances. Leurs parents avaient bien sûr accepté.

La fille semblait s'incruster dans chacun des moments de sa vie et Argus grinçait des dents à chaque fois qu'il lisait ou prononçait son nom. Le seul réconfort qu'il eut fut de constater que cette fois-ci, l'envahisseuse se trouverait en terrain inconnu, et qu'il se ferait une joie de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Oh oui…

**oOo oOo**

Le Poudlard Express entra en gare et se stabilisa à côté du quai 9 ¾. Aussitôt, les portes des wagons s'ouvrirent et un flot d'enfants et d'adolescents se déversa à travers la foule. Haussant la tête, Alphaïce tenta de repérer la silhouette de Fergus mais fut vite distancé par son fils.

« Là ! », cria Argus, pointant son doigt à travers le monde.

Aussitôt, le regard de l'homme se dirigea dans la direction indiquée et, bien vite, il repéra la tête brune de son enfant.

« Fergus ! », hurla-t-il, en faisant des gestes de bras, fou de joie de la revoir après tout ce temps.

Le garçon l'aperçut, sourit, et courut vers lui, suivi d'une fille.

« Père, Mère ! », salua Fergus, tout sourire. « Argus… »

Son jumeau se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit à lui rompre la colonne vertébrale. Fergus éclata de rire et fut bien vite rejoint par Argus, avant que son frère ne se dégage.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier… »

Son amie s'avança, timide. Assez petite, mince. Les cheveux blonds, ramenés en deux nattes sur les côtés les yeux verts, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Quelques tâches de rousseur, disséminées ça et là, terminaient le rapide portrait de la Serdaigle. Argus pensa que la fille n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Des tas de filles étaient blondes – d'ailleurs, ne disait-on pas d'elles qu'elles étaient _stupides_ ? – et ses yeux étaient juste simplement idiotement _verts_. Elle était banale, en somme. Mais Argus se garda bien de le faire remarquer… A la place, il afficha un sourire hypocrite sur son visage.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente Loren Pads. Loren, voici ma famille. », déclara alors Fergus avec un enthousiasme certain, pour briser le silence qui avait pris place.

« R-Ravie de vous ren-rencontrer. »

Et en plus, elle bégayait… Argus haussa les yeux au ciel. Ridicule. A l'inverse de lui, ses parents trouvèrent Loren et son babillement absolument _charmants_.

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles la fille et les Rusard discutèrent, puis la troupe se mit en route.

**oOo oOo**

Argus avait réellement beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment la fille et Fergus s'étaient liés d'amitié. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé ? Après tout, elle était à Serdaigle, donc sensée être intelligente. Ou alors, elle lui avait fait boire une potion l'empêchant de se servir de ses facultés mentales, indispensables pour discerner le Bien du Mal. Parce qu'après tout, Loren Pads était le Mal incarné.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au manoir, elle n'avait pas lâché Fergus une seconde. C'était bien simple, elle était comme son ombre : partout où il allait, elle le suivait. Le seul moment de la journée où Argus pouvait avoir une discussion tranquille avec son jumeau, c'était le soir, après qu'ils se soient couchés, parce que la fille avait une chambre pour elle toute seule et que la décence existait. Et encore, chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de parler avec Fergus, son frère trouvait le moyen de n'avoir que _'Loren'_ à la bouche.

Lentement mais surement, Argus commençait à regretter que son frère soit rentré. Il en était venu à préférer la silencieuse compagnie de Miss Teigne à celle de sa moitié… Fergus avait énormément changé, au cours de cette année. Il semblait moins enclin à faire des bêtises, comme s'il s'était assagi. Mais Argus n'était pas dupe, Fergus était bien trop sauvage pour que ce changement se soit opéré de lui-même.

Non… La véritable responsable, c'était _cette fille_. Comme si tout ce qu'elle disait semblait toucher Fergus au plus profond de son être. Argus les avait même surpris, une après-midi, dans la bibliothèque familiale, _à étudier_. Si ceci n'était pas la preuve que la fille était le Mal en personne, Argus ne savait plus quoi penser. Avant que son frère n'aille à Poudlard, le garçon avait tenté de l'y attirer, mais rien à faire. Il aurait pu tempêter, menacer de ne plus lui parler que son jumeau serait resté sur ses positions. Mais non. Cette fois-ci, c'est Fergus lui-même qui avait proposé d'y aller et de prendre de l'avance.

Argus ne reconnaissait plus son frère, et tout ceci était la faute de Loren Pads. A présent, il ne s'agissait plus de simple jalousie, mais de haine. Oui, c'était cela. Argus détestait la fille, et il entendait bien le lui faire comprendre.

**oOo oOo**

Fergus et Loren se mirent à rire et Argus grinça des dents.

« Ouiiii ! », continua Fergus. « Et alors, la potion de Wenrich a explosé et tous les élèves se sont retrouvés aspergés ! »

Les deux sorciers avaient entrepris de leur raconter certaines anecdotes de Poudlard. D'abord, il y avait eu la Répartition, et Argus avait appris que le Choixpeau avait hésité entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle pour Fergus – ce qui, pour lui, n'avait rien d'étonnant... Ensuite, ils étaient passés à leur premier cours, qu'ils avaient eu en commun : Enchantements. Cela avait été un vrai désastre mais leur enseignant, le professeur Dumbledore, les avait encouragés au maximum. Cet homme avait parait-il un don… Argus haussa les épaules. A présent, il s'agissait d'un cours de Potions, pendant lequel Howard Wenrich, Gryffondor, avait réussi à faire exploser sa Potions et fondre son chaudron en un temps record.

S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Argus était tout de même heureux de connaître toutes ces choses. Le seul problème, encore une fois, se résumait par la présence de Loren Pads dans son espace vital. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Supporter cette fille s'avérait monstrueusement difficile. D'ailleurs, Miss Teigne semblait partager son avis, car le chat la fuyait dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

Fergus ne s'apercevait de rien, lui. Il vivait dans son monde et ne s'intéressait pas au reste. Argus avait beaucoup de mal à capter son attention lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Aussi avait-il décidé de passer à l'action le plus vite possible.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver où, quand, et comment…

**oOo oOo**

« Bonjour, Argus. », lança Loren, le lendemain matin.

Le garçon, la tête plongée dans son bol de chocolat, se contenta de marmotter son salut. La fille pouffa légèrement et se prépara, comme tous les matins précédents, son thé au jasmin. Fergus la suivit de près et entra dans la cuisine cinq secondes plus tard.

Le plus étrange, dans ces moments-là, était certainement le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Habituellement, l'un des deux garçons engageait la conversation dès l'apparition de l'autre, mais la présence de la fille coupait toute envie de discuter à Argus. Ou du moins, d'autre chose que de _Poudlard_ ou de _Potions_. Malheureusement, il savait que s'il avait la mauvaise fortune de lancer un sujet quelconque de discussion, Loren ou Fergus rebondirait sur la chose en faisant le parallèle avec un de leurs souvenirs. Et Argus en avait assez.

Il en avait assez depuis que la fille avait posé les pieds sur le quai de la gare, et que son frère l'avait présentée à la famille. _Sa_ famille.

Subitement prodigieusement agacé de tout ceci, Argus grogna, quitta la table sans dire un mot et alla retrouver Miss Teigne. Le chat fuyait la fille comme la peste enfin quelqu'un de censé… Fergus l'appela mais son frère ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt bordant le domaine, son animal sur les talons, pour tenter d'oublier.

**oOo oOo**

« Fergus ? », appela une voix dans le couloir.

Argus, a son bureau, serra les dents. Encore _elle_.

« Fergus ? », réitéra-t-elle son appel, avant de venir toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

Sans qu'il ne lui ait donné la permission d'entrée, la porte bascula sur ses gonds et Loren Pads fit son apparition.

« Oh… », fit-elle doucement, comme confuse.

Argus la fusilla du regard et, à ses côtés, Miss Teigne se redressa.

« Pa-Pardon… Je ch-cherche F-Fergus, l'as-tu v-vu ? », questionna la fille, rougissante.

Et là, les rouages se mirent en marche. Bien sûr, qu'il savait où étaient son frère. Il se trouvait actuellement dans les serres de ses parents à s'occuper des Mandragores, à la demande de son père. Mais il ne le lui dit pas. A la place, il se contenta d'un froid « non », avant de retourner à son étude.

« Oh… » L'étincelle dans son regard disparut et elle baissa les yeux. Quand elle les releva, ce fut pour les poser sur le livre d'Argus. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que lis ? »

Argus soupira intérieurement mais se dit que s'il lui répondait, il aurait peut-être la chance de la voir déguerpir. Aussi se jeta-t-il à l'eau.

« Le _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_… », déclara-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait eue à faire dans sa courte existence.

La fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se figea. Son regard se troubla.

« M-Mais c'est le… », commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée dans sa lancée.

« Pour les sixième années. Oui. »

La voix d'Argus était sèche, coupante. Glaciale. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle son avance et, par extension, son statut de Cracmol. Certes, il était en avance dans tous les domaines ne nécessitant pas de magie propre, mais dans le reste…

« P-Pardon… Fergus m'a r-raconté qu-que tu étais… »

Son cœur s'emballa. La rage l'envahit si vite qu'il s'en retrouva momentanément étourdi. Derrière lui, Miss Teigne s'agita et se mit à feuler en direction de la fille. Lui n'entendait plus rien, ses oreilles s'étant mises à bourdonner. Puis soudainement, plus rien. Le néant total. Jusqu'à l'explosion silencieuse.

« Ne prononce pas son nom… », parvint-il à déclarer lugubrement tout en faisant un pas vers elle. « Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Je ne t'apprécie pas à vrai dire, je te déteste. »

Loren recula d'un pas, apeurée.

« Tu me dégoûtes. Tes petites manigances ne fonctionnent pas, avec moi. », fit Argus, d'un ton venimeux. « Ta présence, ta voix, tes rires… Je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mon frère y survit. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment il peut te supporter ni comment tu peux l'intéresser. »

Les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de la fille et, intérieurement, le garçon se mit à jubiler. Il voulait la briser… Oh oui… Tellement, tellement fort que c'en était douloureux dans sa poitrine…

« Tu me sors par les yeux… », assena-t-il, vibrant de souffrance, tremblant de fureur. « Je voudrais que tu disparaisses pour ne plus jamais revenir… »

Sa voix se brisa alors, et les sanglots l'envahirent. Il voulait être fort sans pour autant réussir à l'être. Il se dégoutait lui-même.

« Tu as osé me le prendre ! », se mit-il à hurler, tétanisant la pauvre fille. « Je te déteste, je te hais ! »

« J-Je… » tenta-t-elle.

En vain.

« La ferme ! », vociféra Argus. « La ferme ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Tu ne l'auras jamais ! Vas-t-en ! Dégage ! »

Mais la fille resta là, plantée. Au lieu de sa fuite, il eut droit à l'arrivée de Fergus. Son frère, essoufflé, entra dans sa chambre, les joues rouges. Un instant, le garçon se demanda si son jumeau l'avait entendu. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la fille et qu'il la prit dans ses bras, commençant à lui murmurer de douces paroles et lui réservant un regard des plus noirs, il se dit que ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance.

Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine et, tout au bout, finit par se briser.

**oOo oOo**

Fergus n'avait pas compris. Argus avait beau eu lui répéter les choses encore et encore, son jumeau n'avait pas compris. Loren était ressortie encore plus fragilisée de leur entretien, et son aîné n'avait pas réussi à le lui pardonner. Il n'avait semblé voir que sa détresse à elle, ignorant la sienne, alors qu'ils s'étaient juré de toujours être présents l'un pour l'autre. Leur alchimie ne semblait plus être, alourdie par une inconnue aux yeux beaucoup trop verts. Ils n'étaient plus à présent que deux pièces d'un tout, séparées à jamais…

**oOo oOo**

Argus passa les jours suivants en compagnie de Miss Teigne. Fergus ne quittait plus la fille, qui elle-même ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de pleurer. Chaque rencontre entre les jumeaux provoquait des crissements de dents et des regards noirs et, cette fois-ci, rien ne paraissait capable de panser leurs plaies. Mais après tout, il comprenait. Fergus le lui avait jeté au visage, écarlate de rage et de confusion mêlées. Il _aimait_ la fille. Argus l'avait suspecté sans pour autant pouvoir mettre un terme au raisonnement.

Il ne voulait pas laisser partir son frère comme ça, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de lui courir après. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois et, en plus, il était responsable de la dernière dispute. Ca n'était plus à Argus de se démener pour leur gémellité. Il en avait assez de se battre pour finalement ne récolter que du vide…

**oOo oOo**

Les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme Argus l'aurait souhaité : son frère ne l'approcha plus, restant complètement buté. En garçon tout à fait mature, le cadet Rusard se barricada dans sa chambre, refusant d'entendre raison. Pleasence et Alphaïce ne purent rien faire pour l'en déloger. Impuissants, ils laissèrent donc couler.

Malheureusement, la situation resta ainsi jusqu'au jour de la rentrée. Argus fit tout de même l'effort de les accompagner. Il ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet, pendant lequel la fille ne cessa de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Fergus resta silencieux également.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, tout le monde pressa le pas. Le Poudlard Express était déjà à quai, et les sorciers de deuxième année s'empressèrent de monter dedans. Ils redescendirent presque immédiatement pour saluer les Rusard, ou tout du moins les parents. Argus n'eut pas le droit à un regard ni même à un seul mot. Il sentit bien que son frère aurait voulu dire quelque chose – certainement blessant ou méchant, mais… Au moins il lui aurait adressé la parole – mais sa rancœur envers lui était encore trop forte. Il resta là, à la fixer, la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés. Une fois de plus, les larmes menacèrent de se frayer un chemin en Argus mais il se contint et regarda son jumeau s'éloigner de lui une fois de plus – presque définitivement…

**oOo oOo**

« Alors, le chat ? », grommela Argus, des années plus tard alors qu'ils se tenaient devant les grilles fermant le parc de Poudlard. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

A ces côtés, Miss Teigne ronronna doucement, signe qu'elle approuvait totalement. Argus s'était vu proposer le poste de concierge au sein de l'école de sorcellerie quelques semaines plus tôt. A vingt-six ans passés, il se retrouvait enfin avec un travail stable, bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Certes, ce n'était pas le job rêvé mais hé… Au moins, il était à Poudlard.

Un de ses rêves se réalisait. Et c'était en définitive ce qui importait. Pas la façon dont il était parvenu à y entrer. Pas la personne qui l'accompagnait. Pas ce qu'on attendait entre les murs du château. Non…

La seule chose qui importait était qu'à présent, malgré toutes les rancœurs qu'il avait accumulées, les disputes passées et sa fraternité brisée… La seule chose qui importait était qu'il y était. Et ce n'était pas le goût amer de sa séparation avec son frère qui lui gâcherait son plaisir enfin trouvé, se dit-il.

Alors, quand le Directeur de l'école vint le chercher, quelques secondes plus tard, Argus Rusard, vingt-six ans, Cracmol, sourit véritablement pour la première depuis longtemps. Ca y était…

Poudlard.

* * *

Mardi 28 Septembre - 20 h 15.


End file.
